Faron (land)
Het Heilige Keizerrijk Faron, in het kort gewoon Faron, is het meest oostelijke menselijke land op Malakden. Faron wordt momenteel geregeerd door zijne keizerlijke hoogheid keizer Archibald V Mortimer. Zijn volledige titel is keizer Archibald Frederick Rochebrand Mortimer, keizer van het Heilige Keizerrijk Faron, hertog van Farn, Balzstadt en Köhlzee, onderprins van Malvaen. Faron grenst in het noorden aan het Trollen gebied, in het noordwesten aan Stravan en in het westen aan de Court of the Mountains. Verder heeft het een grote enclave in het zuidwesten waardoor het aan Aedisacres grenst. In het oosten “grenst” Faron aan de onbegaanbare moeras gebieden. Twee keizers, Ferdinand I en Theodore I, hebben geprobeerd deze moerassen te veroveren tussen 30 en 40 AA maar zijn beide in de poging hiertoe omgekomen. De “grens” met de moerassen is vervolgens versterkt met forten en zelden zijn er nog pogingen gedaan het onherbergzame gebied te veroveren. De grens met Stravan is erg betwist. Ondanks dat een volledige oorlog al lange tijd niet meer heeft plaatsgevonden, vinden beide landen dat de grens eigenlijk dieper in het rivaliserende land ligt. Op dit moment zijn de landen in vrede met elkaar. Faron is een land met een geschiedenis van veel oorlogvoering. Waar heel Malakden oorlogen heeft gekend in de tijd voor de jaartelling, was dat in het oude gebied van Faron beduidend het meeste. Zelfs na de verovering van het menselijke deel van Malakden door het Heilige Keizerrijk Faron, uitgezonderd Aedisacres, bleef in Faron de strijdmacht sterk en inzetbaar. Dit komt niet alleen door de regelmatige aanvallen van trollen uit het noorden, maar ook door regelmatige opstanden die zich tegen het keizerrijk probeerde af te zetten. Voornamelijk in Malvaen gebeurde dit regelmatig. Faron heeft zijn status als alleenheerser over de menselijke gebieden verloren na de grote opstand waarin uiteindelijk Stravan en Malvaen hun onafhankelijkheid wisten te verkrijgen welke ze niet meer hebben verloren. Hoe deze opstand precies tot stand gekomen is en wie nou waar schuld had wordt in elk van de landen anders verteld. Duidelijk is wel dat door de opstand Stravan en Faron vijanden geworden zijn waarbij de grens tussen de twee met regelmaat verschuift. Cultuur In de cultuur van Faron is de strijdmacht een belangrijk onderdeel. Elke inwoner zal tussen zijn 14de en 16de jaar worden opgeroepen om deel te nemen aan de dienstplicht. Deze plicht duurt, met enkele weken van reces, in totaal drie jaar. In deze tijd worden de kinderen discipline, loyaliteit aan vorst, familie en vaderland en krijgskunst geleerd. Ook dient de dienstplicht ervoor dat iedere inwoner van Faron, hoe laag geboren ook, een basis scholing heeft gehad en kan lezen en schrijven. Waarschijnlijk door deze hoge mate van geletterdheid is de literatuur in Faron hoogstaand en is de taal van Faron de meest overgenomen in delen van de gebieden van de fae en trollen. De verplichte scholing heeft ervoor gezorgd dat tijdens het verenigd menselijk Malakden in Stravan en Malvaen ook iedereen de Faronse taal geleerd is en nog steeds wordt gebruikt als internationale handelstaal. In de hoofdstad Farn staat de Keizerlijke Universiteit van Faron. De universiteit kent in zijn scholing geen gelijke al is er qua wetenschappelijk onderzoek altijd strijd tussen de universiteit en de Hogeschool der Verfijnde Kunsten in Malvaen. Een van de vele prominente meesters in zijn kunsten die de Universiteit van Faron heeft opgeleid is Mr Wolf geweest die met zijn vele studies het begrip van Alchemie en kruidenkunde naar een nieuw niveau heeft getilt. Belangrijke steden Farn. Farn is de hoofdstad van Faron en de een na grootste stad in het menselijk gebied van Malakden. Farn was ooit ruim voor de komst van sint Archibald I het begin van wat later de stadstaat en daarna het hertogdom Faron werd. Nadat Faron een koninkrijk werd en meer gebieden beheerde dan alleen Farn, werd de stad de de facto hoofdstad van het koninkrijk en later het keizerrijk. Farn staat bekend om de Keizerlijke Universiteit van Faron, de godsbrandt hoogoven en Farnsburg, de haven van Farn aan de Köhlbach. Verder is Farn de rustplaats voor de keizers van Faron waarvan enkelen heilig verklaard zijn of zelfs tot Aartsheiligen zijn benoemd. Enkele andere belangrijke plekken zijn de rouwtoren van sint Clementin I, de Triomfboog van Rochebrand I (ook wel Rochebrand de kroonsmeder) en het gouden beeld van de eerste keizer, sint keizer Archibald I, de breker van de duizend kronen. Geldfaber en Stahl. De steden Geldfaber en Stahl zijn kleine arbeiders steden welke bekend staan om de grote hoogovens voor staalproductie. De steden danken hun naam aan de gelijknamige uitvinders van het Farons staal. De enige hoogoven in een andere stad staat in de hoofdstad Farn maar deze is beduidend kleiner dan de enorme ovens in Geldfaber en Stahl. De productie van staal in de twee steden heeft Faron lange tijd verzekerd van zijn bijna onoverwinnelijke status in het veld. Ondanks dat veel Farons staal de andere landen en rassen heeft bereikt is de productie ervan nog steeds een geheim van de families Geldfaber en Stahl. Door de grote hoogovens en de enorme hoeveelheid arbeiders die hier werken hebben meer fabrieken zich in deze steden gevestigd. Zodoende wordt er in Geldfaber ook veel schapenwol, hout, leder en andere meer natuurlijke producten verwerkt waar Stahl meer smederijen voor het zuiveren van goud en zilver alsmede de bijbehorende goud en zilversmeden in zijn stadsgrenzen heeft. De steden zijn beide, Stahl nog meer dan Geldfaber, plekken waar ziektes (voornamelijk longziekten) veel voorkomen en de gemiddelde volwassene de 50 niet bereikt. Hamberstad. Hamberstad is een oude stad en was de hoofdstad van het groothertogdom Rankmar voordat deze in de grote burgeroorlog volledig geannexeerd werd door Faron. Tegenwoordig is de stad nog steeds een politieke belangrijke plek vanuit waar een keizerlijke ambtenaar het voormalig groothertogdom bestuurt als de groothertog voorheen, maar (officieel) zonder de militaire macht of de grote rijkdom die eruit voortvloeit. Hamberstad is daarmee een hertogdom op zichzelf zonder directe hertog die het regeert waardoor belastingen in de stad relatief laag blijven. Hierdoor is de stad een belangrijke handelsstad geworden voor goeden door Faron heen en naar het noorden richting de trollen en in zekere hoogte naar Stravan. Door de rijkdom en gunstige ligging voor beide landen is de stad ook een verleidelijk doel voor strooptochten van beide naties in tijden van oorlog. In Hamberstad is daardoor meer dan elders de dienstplicht het zwaarst en worden de rekruten die de plicht afmaken een gunstig loon betaald als ze dienst willen doen in het professionele leger van de stad. Dit leger valt officieel onder het Keizerlijk leger maar wordt in de praktijk wel gebruikt door de keizerlijke ambtenaar. Een belangrijk gebouw van Hamberstad is de Militaire Academie van Rankmar waar officieren worden opgeleid voor de strijd alsmede een plek voor belangrijke personen in de hoge en lagere adel om tijdens de dienstplicht een officiers starters opleiding te krijgen in plaats van de normale dienstplicht. Verder is de Hogeschool voor Mysterie en Magie in Hamberstad een school waar op hoog niveau alchemie, arcana en elementaire magie en ritualisme wordt gedoceerd.